


a knife that cuts you

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Pining For Someone While Being In a Relationship With Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: She doesn't know what she'll do when Rey finally comes back.





	a knife that cuts you

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a sketchy drabble(ish) thing of a larger idea I want to write...someday. 
> 
> Title from "Every Rose Has Its Thorn," by Poison because I'm dumb.

Rose has gotten used to feasting on the scraps of Finn's love, has grown desperate for table scraps while he reserves the rest of his heart for someone else. She doesn't know what she'll do when Rey finally comes back. All she knows is that this fragile thing they've carved out for themselves will end.   
  
Sometimes, Rose thinks she might be desperate enough to beg Rey to stay away.   
  
She works through a conversation in her mind, Rose in her oil-stained coveralls and Rey implacable and cool in gray Jedi robes.   
  
"You could have anyone else. Let us be happy together. Let us be."  
  
And Rey peers at her, unblinking, with the calm gaze of a predator that's just playing with its prey. "You can't change what's inside Finn's heart."  
  
No, Rose can't change what's inside Finn's heart any more than she can change what's inside hers.  
  
When Rey comes back, Finn goes to her as she knew he would.   
  
Rose can no longer say what lurks within her heart, only that she no longer recognizes it. It's no longer a part of her. She's no longer whole.  
  
Finn has taken it with him, offered it as a gift to Rey.   
  
When Rose is captured by Kylo Ren he picks at her mind with invisible claws, searching for something to wield as a weapon. He finds the empty cavity where Rose's heart used to be, and he fills the gaping hole left behind with his presence. He seeps through all her cracks, until Rose is as much Ren as she is Rose.   
  
And then he sends her back to the Resistance as a gesture of his bountiful benevolence and magnanimity.   
  
The Resistance will never know what hit them.


End file.
